


Lips for Cheating

by mooonwaffle



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Merlin, Bottom Mordred, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Merdred, Merlin gets what's coming to him, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Merlin, Top Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: ❝His kisses were electric against his skin, like a roaring fire spreading throughout. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the danger and risk of Arthur finding out. He was playing a twisted game- no it was more than a game, almost a scheme.❞Merlin has two boyfriends; Arthur and Mordred. Only, they don't know about one another. Will Merlin come clean and tell them or will they find out on their own?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! In no way, shape or form to I support cheating, nor am I promoting it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Check out my blog for Fanfiction Recommendations: https://mooon-waffle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Warning: *severe swearing*

Merlin knew it wasn't okay. Obviously, he knew this, he wasn't  _that_ cruel. Although, if he stooped low enough to date two men at the same time, he was already winning the Douche Bag Award. It wasn't that he didn't care, he did, it was just that he couldn't stop himself. Merlin liked both men, so much that he couldn't choose just one.

 

It was love at first sight for the both of them and those days felt like they were just yesterday.

 

He remembered when Arthur asked him if he wanted to come round and study for their Genetics and Genomics exam at University. Merlin, who had obviously already seen Arthur and thought of him as the most beautiful man he'd seen, said he would love to. That night, there was tension between them but nothing happened.

 

Not even a week later, after they'd been texting over exchanged phone numbers, Arthur asked him out for a coffee. Merlin gladly accepted and they walked to the Starbucks near their dorms. Arthur had ordered for him; a vanilla latte with whipped cream. Which was exactly what he was craving.

 

They had good conversations; Merlin learned that Arthur was at Uni studying to become a nurse practitioner and he had to take the Genetics and Genomics class since he didn't do very well in it back in secondary school. He also learned that his favourite colour was red, he loved silent films and had, he quotes, "a thing for men with beautiful blue eyes and black hair." He learned that he loved constellations but hated astronomy and thought people who say fish aren't meat are stupid.

 

Merlin told him things about himself; like he was studying to become an Ecologist, he loved sci-fi books and he'd been vegetarian since he was little. Arthur teased him about how he was going to turn into a crazy vegan who protested animal rights by chaining himself up to a cow. That hadn't happened yet but Arthur mentioned it as many times as he could just to get on his nerves.

 

As nearly two months passed, Merlin and Arthur were holding hands, taking walks on the beach, having dates each week and watching silent films to Arthur's proposal. They now rented a small duplex near the University which was much more homely than a tiny dorm room. One night, when they'd just finished a rather intense Charlie Chapman film, Merlin was feeling a bit... unreserved and, luckily, so was Arthur. It started as making out, then turned into so much more. He remembered waking up feeling so calm and safe, snuggling up to Arthur's warm body.

 

"Ya know, I'm glad I have you, Merls," Arthur smiled against his neck.

 

"Me too- have you, I mean," Merlin laughed and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

 

"You're adorable," Arthur moved over him, using his elbows to support his weight. He started kissing him, harder as Merlin kissed back. When the older boy moved to his neck, nipping at the delicate sports, Merlin moaned softly and started to kiss Arthur again.

 

"Round two?" He asked. Arthur smiled and nodded, taking the lead.

 

The day after, Merlin waited in one of the tutoring lounges at one of the lower level University buildings. He had signed up a couple weeks ago to tutor a few 1st-year bachelors. He felt uneasy and nervous; the first time and last time he tutored was in secondary school, his 10th year. Now he was doing it again. He would tutor the students all separately since one of them needed help in their Cloning class, the other with their Evolution and Structure class and the last with their Trophic and Classification class. He hoped he remembered everything. Classification was the only thing he was worried about. 

 

Merlin was to busy in his thoughts to realize that someone had sat down next to him and was now giving him a friendly smile. The man had curly, brown hair and a small piercing just above his top, mid lip. He was wearing a black Evanescence tee with sleeves down to his wrists. 

 

"You gonna keep staring or do you want to tutor me, Merlin?"

 

Merlin's eyes popped and his cheeks turned a slight pink colour, "I-I was just-"

 

"You don't gotta explain yourself, I know what you're thinking," he explained.

 

"What do you think I'm... thinking?" Merlin asked nervously.

 

"Probably that you think I'm the shit... either that or I have some mysterious stain on my shirt," he looked down and smiled when he met he met his eyes with Merlin's again, "nope, nothing on my shirt so that means you think I'm cute... or hot or both."

 

"What?!" He exclaimed.

 

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me," he tilted his head slightly and extended his hand, "anyway, I'm Mordred and of course, I know your name."

 

Merlin looked at his foreign hand for several seconds before awkwardly shaking it. His hands- Mordred's hands felt soft and smooth, he wondered how he got them like that. 

 

"You know... that's not what I was thinking," Merlin commented.

 

"Hmmm, then what were you thinking?"

 

"I was just, you know, taking you in. I just didn't expect you to look- uhh."

 

"So hot?" He winked.

 

"So narcissistic, apparently," Merlin joked and removed his hand from Mordred's when he realized they'd been basically hand-holding that last minute.

 

"No, no, say what you were really going to say."

 

"So... anyway, moving on. What do you need help with?"

 

"Well, if you're up for it-"

 

"Your work, I mean. What'd ya got?"

 

It went on like that for two weeks, Merlin and Arthur having sentimental moments and making out before he went and tutored a man who'd constantly flirt with him. Eventually, Merlin found himself almost flirting back. Was it unintentional? He didn't know. As the days went by, Merlin's and Mordred's relationship progressed. He remembered one day crystal clear.

 

"Hey, do you wanna catch a movie at the cinema? The second Deadpool is playing in an hour, I think we can still get tickets."

 

"You know I'd love to but I can't. I'm hanging out with a friend."

 

"The boys?" He'd been referring to Percival, Gwaine and Leon, "I thought they were gone on holiday."

 

"Not them, a new one."

 

"A new friend, you didn't tell me about them," Arthur pouted. Merlin chuckled and pecked Arthur's lips, lovingly.

 

"I didn't know you wanted me to report back to you on every friend I make," he sassed, playfully, "but we're just going for a coffee, I'll be back later."

 

"Well at least tell me their name."

 

"Goodbye, Arthur," Merlin smiled and hugged his partner from behind. He left out the door and walked down the street to the Starbucks.

 

When he opened the door, a smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked biscuits filled the air. He looked around and saw Mordred waving to him in the corner. They hugged and Merlin sat down at the table.

 

"I already ordered since you took forever coming here," Mordred joked half-heartedly. 

 

"Sorry, my bo- my best friend was asking if I wanted to go to a movie. It's quite hard to say no to him."

 

"It's fine, I had Dan to keep me company," Mordred chuckled and turned his phone to Merlin.

 

"He's funny, I like him," Merlin spoke, resting his head on his hand.

 

"Hmm, and cute too," he shut his phone off and set it on the table, "go order, it's awkward if I'm the only one drinking a tall caramel latte with soy milk instead of cow's, an extra shot of espresso, extra caramel, no whip and heated at a mild temperature."

 

"Wow, you're complicated, huh?"

 

"You should know that. It took you more than twenty tries to explain to me how to spell ovoviviparous."

 

"You kept putting double the Vs and Os."

 

"Oh just go get your coffee, you spoon."

 

Merlin smiled at his cuteness and left for his coffee. A few minutes later he sat back down across from Mordred and stared at his piercing, "did it hurt?"

 

"When I fell from heaven because I'm an angel? Yes, it did, but there wasn't too much brain damage."

 

Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes, "your piercing, I mean."

 

"Oh," he blushed, "yeah, a little. But I have a face of steel so I didn't feel nothing."

 

"A face of steel?" Merlin scoffed loudly, "no, your face is too adorable for that."

 

 

Mordred's face reddened deeply and he stood up a second later, "I'll be right back, I have to use the toilet."

 

Before Merlin even knew was he was thinking, his hand was picking up Mordred's phone after he left. He slid it open, luckily it was unlocked, and he went to contacts. His heart raced as he hit the _'add a contact'_ button and put his info in.

 

Merlin  **♡**

_555-1234_


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got 91 hits, 5 kudos and 2 comments in 5 hours within posting this. Thank you so much, my guys, gals and more!

**Chapter Two**

 

Do you ever have those time when you don't know what you're doing or why you're doing it? That was Merlin at the moment. It felt like someone was controlling him, making him do these bad things. But there was no one but himself and his own mind controlling his actions.

 

"Another round, yeah?" Mordred raised his eyebrow and gave Merlin a drunken, sloppy grin. 

 

"O-okay," he hiccupped and held his shot glass out to the bartender who refilled it generously. Mordred did the same and they poured the liquid in their mouths simultaneously.

 

What started out as a buzz, after several shots, turned into slurred words, absentminded actions and complete drunkenness. 

 

"'Y'know, you're real-" hiccup, "real pretty, Merls," Mordred smiled ear to ear as he moved closer to Merlin.

 

"Hmm, thanks, Sunshine."

 

"What's that?" Mordred giggled.

 

"Your new nickname. You- do you like it?" Merlin slurred and moved closer to the shorter man.

 

"I think it's too cuuute for me," he laughed, "I think 'm more badass than that."

 

"You're adorable, ya know that?" The older boy chuckled softly and moved his hand down to Mordred's hip. The younger one drunkenly laughed and bit his lip. He moved off his own chair and to Merlin's, climbing on his lap so he was straddling him. 

 

"I wanted you ever since I saw you, y'know?"

 

He could feel Mordred's hot breath on his neck, causing his hair to stick up. His eyes looked at the other man's for what seemed like forever as he took in the absolute blueness of his irises. His eyes soon drifted down to his lips and before he knew it, his face was moving towards Mordred's, his lips colliding with the man he wasn't dating. 

 

Cheating. That's what it was.

 

And no, Merlin wasn't too drunk to notice what he was doing. He knew perfectly well he was cheating on his boyfriend. But kissing Mordred was something he'd been craving, like water on a hot day. He wanted the shorter man so bad, he was willing to hurt the other in the process.

 

Mordred reacted quickly, moving his lips with Merlin's, oblivious to the fact he had a partner already. They kissed harder, more intensely with each second gone by. Mordred bit down on Merlin's bottom lip and he moaned in response, opening an entrance for the other's tongue before they explored each other's mouths. The kisses were sloppy and drunken, but intense and hot. Mordred was already whispering an idea into Merlin's ear and he was agreeing. 

 

The two stumbled their way back to Mordred's place, just a simple dorm with a roommate who wasn't there. When they got there, Merlin immediately had Mordred against the wall. His hands travelled places they shouldn't have gone and his mouth made sounds that were nothing but betrayal. Next came their shirts and their trousers in a rush manner.

 

Mordred was on top of Merlin, sending kisses down his neck until he realized two faint bruises already there, "who was this?" He asked, sobering up after the events and his findings.

 

"N-no one," he lied, "I mean, it was just a one-time thing with some guy." Merlin felt bad for telling him Arthur was just "some guy" when he was a lot more than that. But what else could he of said that would've made Mordred stay that night?

 

"Good," Mordred answered and continued his work.

 

His kisses were electric against his skin, like a roaring fire spreading throughout. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the danger and risk of Arthur finding out. He was playing a twisted game- no it was more than a game, almost a scheme.

 

The night went on exactly like the one with Arthur after their Carlie Chapman film, only this was with a different man. They woke up early, Merlin's arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

He whispered in his ear, "I think I really fancy you," he smiled.

 

Mordred blushed, "I think I do too."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of chapter three was deleted accidentally so this is a re-write... rip
> 
> Thanks to @MoonLord for the phone call idea!

**Chapter Three**

 

Mordred and Merlin were curled up together on the couch, watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, occasionally pausing it to grab a Pop Tart or to make out. They were in the middle of a heated session when Merlin's phone rang, interrupting them completely.

 

"Get it later," Mordred grunted, continuing to kiss Merlin deeply. The taller man pulled away instead and looked at his screen. Arthur was calling.

 

"I have to pick it up. Be quiet for a second," Merlin hushed him and pressed the answer button, "hey," Merlin spoke as calmly as he could, trying not raise any suspicion.

 

"Where are you?" Arthur asked slightly worried and agitated, "you've been gone since nine last night."

 

"I told you I was going somewhere," Merlin bit his lip and looked over at Mordred who was now giving him an impatient stare.

 

"Yeah, you said you were going to the pub but why aren't you home."

 

"I forgot to r-ring- fuck- one second," Merlin stuttered because it was at that moment that Mordred decided to nip at his skin and leave a mark, "not now, Mordred!" He whisper-yelled.

 

"Uuugh!" He groaned loudly, "just hurry up, you bum."

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and held his ear up to the phone again, "I forgot to ring you and say I went to my mum's afterwards. Sorry, I'll be home s-soon," Merlin's breathing hitched as Mordred sucked at a sensitive spot under his jaw, "I have to go, bye," before Arthur could reply, he ended the call and put it back into his pocket.

 

"You are a pain in the arse," Merlin almost growled and pushed Mordred down on the couch, straddling him.

 

"No problem!" He smiled brightly, "who was that, anyway?"

 

"Oh, my cousin. He's staying with me for a bit," Merlin lied and pressed his mouth to Mordred's.

 

┬┈┈┈┈□┈┈┈┈┬

 

Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin when he walked through the door. He had been worried sick about his partner, "you scared the living shit out of me. Thank the gods you were just at your mum's. I was so scared you'd been adult-napped," he sighed into his shoulder.

 

Merlin frowned and hugged him back tightly, "I'm so sorry. I should've rung you. That was a really douchey thing to do," he titled Arthur's head up and planted his lips onto the taller man's, "I'm so lucky to have you, my love."

 

"And I you," Arthur suddenly picked Merlin up and held him in his arms, bridal style.

 

"Oi, let me down!" Merlin laughed.

 

"Nah, I'm good. You like the view from up here?" Merlin deadpanned at his question, "I love your scarf. Hunith gave it to you?"

 

"Yeah," he lied, "it didn't go with any of her clothes, she said."

 

"Well I could certainly take it off you, as well as all your other clothes," Arthur flirted, his fingers brushing against Merlin's arm.

 

"No!" Merlin yelled a bit too excited, "no, I think I'm coming down with a cold," he held onto his scarf tightly as Arthur gave him a worried look.

 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll make you a nice bowl of no-chicken chicken soup," he carried Merlin to the couch, against his protests and set him down before laying a blanket over him.

 

"You really don't have to, love. I appreciate it but I'm sure I'll be fine, it's probably just allergies. If I just go to the bathroom, grab my medicine, I'll be a-"

 

"Nonsense! I'll be right back, I'm going to bike to the store to pick up some tofu, some broth. You just lie down and relax, honey," Arthur quickly kissed him on the forehead and proceeded to walk away out of the door.

When Merlin heard it shut, he tore the blanket off and put his shoes back on. Grabbing some money, he headed out the door after he was sure Arthur was gone. As he walked to the little shop and pharmacy nearby, he thought back on all the shit he's gotten himself into. He cheated on Arthur, maybe now he was cheating on Mordred, although they never established what they were together. Merlin had always thought of cheaters as scums of the Earth, and now he was one. He couldn't figure out how he felt about it; if he felt bad, if he liked it. He didn't know.

 

He walked through the automatic doors and immediately headed towards the makeup section. When he got there, it was like a whole new world to him. He was incredibly lost. Eventually, a nice woman came along and asked him what he needed. Merlin explained what he wanted, she helped him pick one out and then checked him out.

 

"Do you know how to apply that?" She asked as Merlin gave her the money, "on the neck," she gave him a wink.

 

Merlin's cheeks turned red and he looked at her in panic, "w-what? How do you-"

 

"First time my boyfriend and I made out, I used the scarf; it's a classic to hide things from your parents. I know how to use it well. Want some help?"

 

So they headed to the back, her shift was over in a couple of minutes. Merlin took off his scarf and his face reddened once again.

 

"Wow, she was really going at it, huh?"

 

"Uh, yeah, he was..." Merlin grinned and allowed her to help him cover the marks up.

 

"Oh, I apologize," she smiled, embarrassed, "who are you hiding it from if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"I do... sorry."

 

Merlin returned home after thanking Sherie, the woman who did his love mark cover up. Thankfully, Arthur wasn't there yet. He sat back down on the couch, this time without a scarf.

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, are you in for a treat these next two chapters.

**Chapter Four**

 

"I love you."

 

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He was frozen, trapped in his own mind when he heard those words. What should he do? What should he say?

 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding worried and full of regret.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about it..." He bit his lip and looked away from Arthur.

 

"You don't feel the same," Arthur panicked, "I'm sorry."

 

"No, no, it's not that. I just," he loved someone else as well. Only, he couldn't tell him that, "I like you a lot. I just want to say it when the time is right."

 

"We've been dating for four months. That's why I said it, that and I just never want to lose you. You mean the world to me, Merls," he explained.

 

"I'm sorry," Merlin sighed, pulling away from the spooning position, "I can't do this. I've been lying to you," he rested his head on his hands as Arthur got up and sat down.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I've been lying to you..." He said seriously, "I'm- I hate Charlie Chapman," he blurted out.

 

"What?" Arthur chuckled, "Merlin, why didn't you say anything? I thought you loved silent films."

 

Merlin did love silent films, he loved Charlie Chapman. But he couldn't tell Arthur he'd been sleeping with Mordred, he just couldn't break his heart like that. So he lied. Again, "I don't like them. I just watched them for you. I love seeing your smile and it was worth it," he turned and kissed Arthur, softly and sweetly, "I love you too," he whispered.

 

Arthur's eyes lit up and pulled Merlin onto his lap so he was straddling him, "you are the best thing that's happened to me, Merlin Charlie Emrys. Dear gods, how do I deserve you?"

 

Merlin blushed but his heart ached. Merlin didn't deserve Arthur. He slipped his arms around the taller man's neck and connected their lips, "I love you," he said again.

 

"I love you too."

 

~`~`~`~

 

Merlin knocked on Mordred's dorm door. He opened with a smile on his face and welcomed him in. Merlin waved to his roommate, Chad, who waved back and sat up from his bed, "I'll leave you two alone. I don't want to see none of that," he chuckled and walked out the door before either of them could reply.

 

"Hey," Mordred hugged him tightly. A smile appeared on Merlin's lips as he hugged his lover and kissed him softly on the neck.

 

"How are you?" He asked, taking Mordred's hand and leading him to the bed. Merlin lay down and the shorter man curled up next to him.

 

"I'm pretty okay," he answered, turning to Merlin, "and you?"

 

Merlin shrugged, "stressed. But you're already calming me down," he began to run his fingers through Mordred's hair. He smiled at the taller boy's actions and pressed his lips to his.

 

"I can think of some other ways I can help," Mordred bit his lip and climbed on top of Merlin.

 

"Later," Merlin replied, "I kind of wanted to grab some coffee with you if that's alright?"

 

"Why, Merlin, are you asking me out on a date?"

 

"Maybe I am..."

 

"Sure, let me go change out of my pyjamas real quick," Mordred stood up out of bed and grabbed a nice shirt and pair of jeans, "you do realize it's nine AM and we're going out for a coffee?"

 

"I'm gonna get decaf," Merlin laughed at him but stopped when he started to strip down. His eyes lingered at his chest and Mordred turned to wink at him.

 

"If you stay tonight, you might be able to get some of this," he said seductively before putting the correct clothing on.

 

"Is that so?" Merlin rose an eyebrow and took Mordred by the hand, "let's get us some coffee."

 

~`~`~`~

 

They ordered their coffee, one cold brew and one cafe mocha, before sitting down at the table. 

 

"You know, you really didn't have to pay," Mordred groaned before taking a sip of his mocha.

 

"I know, but you're adorable so you deserve it," he smiled.

 

Mordred's face flushed red and Merlin cooed, causing him to turn redder.

 

"Hey, Merlin," Mordred said seriously, "w-what are we?"

 

"Human," he chuckled, causing Mordred to deadpan at him, "okay, okay. Well, I like you- a fucking lot."

 

"Well, that's good. I'm glad we cleared it up."

 

"Oh hush," he laughed, "I've actually been meaning to ask you... if you'd be my boyfriend."

 

"Well, that way a lame way to ask. I expected at least flowers," Mordred joked. The taller boy smiled and propped the shorter one's chin up with his fingers before kissing him deeply. He kissed back, wrapping his fingers in Merlin's hair.

 

Merlin pulled back, "I never did get your answer."

 

Mordred gaped at him and laughed, "of course, you idiot!"

 

"Good," he replied sweetly, "I'll be right back, I have to use the toilet," he told him before leaving for the restrooms.

 

Mordred blushed to himself. He could finally call Merlin his. He smiled silently and looked out the window. How did he get so lucky? Just then, he heard Merlin's ringtone. He tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing. Finally, he looked back at the table and picked it up.

 

_Arthur ♡♥_

 

Mordred's curiosity got the best of him and he answered the phone. Holding it up to his ear, he spoke, "hello?"

 

"Uh, hi? Who is this? Is Merlin okay?"

 

The voice sounded like a man Merlin's age. Jealousy slightly panged him at the heart. His contact name... what was with the hearts? Now he knew he was Merlin's age- and a man! Or, maybe it was just his brother, cousin or a really good friend? But Merlin never spoke of anyone other than his mum. He was pretty sure her name was Hunith, not Arthur.

 

"Yeah, he's fine. His phone rang so I answered in case it was important. Who is this?"

 

"I asked first," the voice answered.

 

"I'm Mordred... And you're Arthur, I saw the name. Are you a friend of his?"

 

The man laughed on the other end and Mordred wondered what he said that was so funny, "no, definitely not!" He laughed once more.

 

Mordred was now completely confused. Who was he then? Maybe Merlin  _did_ have a brother... That would explain the laughter.

 

 

Then he asked the question that would change everything, "who are you to him?"

 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this book is so shitty. It's not really my main priority and I don't really have much time to write anymore with working out, my job, appointments and stuff. Maybe, if I write a sequel, I'll spend more time on editing and thinking the plot through.

**Chapter Five**

 

Merlin's expression dropped when he saw Mordred sitting, talking on  _his_ phone. Anyone would've thought he'd just seen a ghost, but to Merlin, this was far worse than any paranormal being. He sucked his breath in and watched Mordred's face. He couldn't just rush in there and take the phone, he'd be too suspicious. So he'd have to monitor his expression, if it was normal, he'd take the phone back casually. If he looks sad and cold- well, he didn't know he'd do.

 

He watched as Mordred furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth. He tried his best to hear what he was saying and he made out a few words, "what are you to him?" This was enough for Merlin to rush back and forget his planning. He quickly sat down in his chair, purposely bumping into his drink. It toppled over and the liquid inside splashed all over the younger man. Mordred gasped and immediately set the phone back on the table.

 

"Mordred, I'm so sorry!" Merlin apologized, grabbing a few napkins and wiping off one of his boyfriends. He casually slipped his phone back into his pocket and soaked up the rest of the coffee, "I've just ruined our date."

 

"S'alright, Merlin," Mordred smiled softly at him, "I'll smell like coffee now, it's a good thing."

 

Dear gods, Merlin did not deserve him. Not one bit, and he knew it,

 

"You're amazing," he replied, brushing the other man's cheek with the back of his hand.

 

Mordred blushed but his look soon turned into confusion, "hey, while you were gone, someone called you."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Yeah, Arthur was his name. Who is he? He laughed when I asked if you were his friend."

 

Merlin hid his worry with an artificial smile, convincing Mordred it wasn't what it looked like, "oh,  _him._ He's my manager, that's all. He holds a grudge against me for some reason. That's probably why he laughed."

 

"Do you put hearts by all of your manager's names in your contacts?"

 

All the air in Merlin's lungs seemed to disappear like someone had sucked the life out of him. He couldn't show it, even though his face probably went pale and Mordred's eyes were glaring at him. He put on a fake face and began to lie straight to his partner. Again, "that's nothing, it's a joke between us. Don't worry, he's married to a woman. I guess I just forgot to delete it," he laughed nervously.

 

Mordred gave him one last unsure look, "I see..." he mumbled, "well, I believe you, then."

 

"That's good, I wouldn't lie to you. Ever," Merlin grabbed his hand from under the table and laced their fingers together.

 

"My sister would literally break you if you ever hurt me so I sure hope not. I believe you anyway, you're a good guy."

 

If only he was.

 

 

╰─────────o0o─────────╯

 

 

They sat on Mordred's bed, lips pressed together, limbs tangled, tongues gliding, soft and simple words exchanged. Merlin rested his hand on the younger man's thigh, inching it closer and they locked lips more deeply. 

 

"You still smell like coffee," Merlin chuckled between kisses as they grew sloppier and heavier. Mordred laughed softly before he swung his legs over on either side of Merlin, straddling him.

 

"What, is it turning you on?"

 

"No, but now I really want coffee again."

 

They continued to kiss like it was only them in the Earth, nothing else mattered,  _no one_ else mattered. Just as things began to get heated again, a clicking noise disturbed them. Mordred's roommate was back, turning the key in the lock.

 

"He texted me saying he wasn't going to be back for a while," Mordred explained with a furrowed expression. The knob turned and the door slowly opened, revealing the roommate and another undistinguishable figure who stood in the shadows in the hall, "you're back early," Mordred glared while he was still straddling Merlin.

 

"Sorry, mate. I promised Arthur I'd show him my D&D character but I never brought the sketches. We were nearby so I figured I'd stop by real quick. I should've known you'd be on each other by now," Chad explained and opened the cupboard door.

 

Merlin froze at the name and turned the shadowy figure. He stared them down hard and could barely make out the blond hair, pale face and tall height. His breathing hitched and he slowly moved his head the opposite direction of  _his_ Arthur.

 

"We'll be off now," Chad waved and began to close the dorm door, "come one, mate," he said to Arthur. 

 

When the door closed, Merlin let out a large amount of air he was keeping in. Mordred looked at him with a concerned face and brought his hand up to his cheek, "what's wrong, babe?"

 

Merlin shook his head and gave him a small smile, "nothing, don't worry," he sighed, "can we just cuddle and watch Doctor Who."

 

Mordred nodded and kissed him one last time on the lips before climbing off and turning on the telly.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down...
> 
> *minor edit October 2018*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Purpleplums for all the support on this book and everyone else who is commenting, giving kudos or reading. I appreciate you all and I hope you are enjoying your day/night.
> 
> Also, I wrote a lot so I had to split it up into a couple parts. They will both be uploaded at the same time.

** Chapter Six  **

 

Maybe Merlin had been imagining things. Maybe it wasn't Arthur who was at the door in the shadows. Or if it was him, he surely didn't notice. It wasn't like Arthur to leave things alone. And when he'd get offended, he'd always do something about it. He was far away enough to only see a couple feet into the room and he and Mordred were way further than that. Plus, he turned his head in time.

 

Merlin shook the thoughts off almost immediately. 

 

"Spend the night, won't you?" Mordred asked him, pressing his lips to his neck. Merlin turned and smiled fondly at the other as he caressed his cheek with his thumb.

 

"I'd love to but... I- I just can't," he sighed, moving his hand to Mordred's hip and rested it there.

 

"That's what you always say," Mordred spat sharply, turning away from his boyfriend in anger and sadness.

 

"Baby," Merlin groaned, feeling a bit bad for having to leave him.

 

"Just go," his head was still turned away but Merlin could almost feel his sad eyes glaring at him.

 

Merlin sighed heavily and moved closer to straddle Mordred. He turned his head with a few fingers and looked him dead into the eyes, "no matter where I go, I'm always thinking about you. Even when I leave, you're still with me... I love you, Mordred," Merlin told him and grabbed his face before softly kissing him on the lips.

 

Something erupted inside him, something dark and powerful. It was pulling at his sides, turning him one way towards Arthur and another way, to Mordred. He didn't know which way to go, he assumed he'd go to both.

 

Mordred pulled away and stared at Merlin completely shocked, "r-really?"

 

Merlin smirked and kissed him once more, "would I lie?" He whispered.

 

╰─────────o0o──────────╯

 

Arthur was waiting on the steps inside their home. He had a ring in his hands, light and beautiful like a gracious swan. He was going to do it tonight.

 

His nerves were practically killing him and the suspense was exhilaratingly painful. He shook his leg, bouncing it up and down as he waited for his boyfriend to return home where everything would change.

 

He almost jumped when he heard a key insert into the knob and turn. A second later, the door was being opened by his boyfriend, the antagonist. Merlin didn't notice him at first. He just shut the door behind himself, locked it and slowly turned, completely unaware of Arthur. When he finally noticed, he nearly tripped and fell onto the ground.

 

"Arthur, you scared me," Merlin laughed slightly as he took off his shoes and set them aside. When he looked back at Arthur, he noticed something shiny in his hands. Confused, he asked, "what'ya got there?"

 

Arthur just stared at him for a few seconds before slowly walking closer to Merlin, keeping his gaze on him. When he grew closer, Merlin realized it was a ring he had in his hands. He couldn't see it in great detail but a small blush was making its way to his cheeks. Was this what he thought it was? "Arthur-"

 

"How was Mordred's?"

 

The question felt like poison. It struck him down and took him by surprise. He hadn't expected it. He thought he was going to ask him a different question, a better one. Merlin's breathing hitched, followed by a swallow, "w-what?" He stuttered.

 

"Don't fucking pretend you don't understand!" Arthur roared, gripping the ring harder in his hand. Merlin flinched and took a deep breath.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin replied softly.

 

Arthur glared at him before taking a wet cloth and shoving it into Merlin's hands, "wipe off your neck."

 

"I-I really don't know what you're saying. Why do I need to wipe my neck?"

 

"Just do it."

 

Hearing Arthur's voice break was like torture for Merlin. He sounded so sad and hurt. Merlin knew he'd broken him. He reluctantly took the cloth from him but did nothing with it, "please, Arthur. Don't make me do this," he whispered, a frown on his cheating lips.

 

"Do it!" Arthur choked out a sobbed and covered his mouth immediately. Merlin painfully took the cloth to his neck and began washing away the layers of makeup. Slowly, faint bruises began to appear one by one. He looked up at Arthur just in time to see tears start streaming down his face.

 

"I'm so stupid, how didn't I know?!" He yelled at himself.

 

"No, no, no, Arthur, please. You aren't stupid, I am."

 

"So you are then? It  _was_ you at Chad's place, under Mordred- god," he cried and held back another sob.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"How long?" He whispered quietly.

 

"I-I don't know..."

 

"How long, Merlin?!"

 

"A-a while; a few months, I don't know."

 

Arthur threw the ring he was holding to the ground. It clashed against the hardwood floor and spun around on its rim, creating a painful and revolving sound. Merlin could now understand what it was. It was a promise ring he'd given Arthur on their two month anniversary.

 

"Was I not good enough for you?"

 

"No, it's that you're too good for me. I couldn't break up with you, I still love you."

 

"And  _him,_ " Arthur paused, "do you love him?"

 

Merlin hesitated and finally sighed, "I-I do."

 

"When?"

 

"I don't know... I guess when I saw him. Arthur-"

 

"You lied to me this whole time... You were with him, you weren't at your mum's or at the park or getting a coffee."

 

"Please, Arthur, I love you. You have to understand, I love him too. I couldn't lose you both."

 

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you cheated on me with another man for three months!"

 

"Please, don't tell him, Arthur."

 

"You are unbelievable. Get out. Get out of my home!"

 

"I love you, Arthur. Please, please don't."

 

"Go fuck yourself- or Mordred since you seem to like doing that!"

 

Merlin tried to speak again but he was silenced by Arthur, who was raging with fury and depression. Instead, he walked to their room a grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. He started to pack up everything that was his. He stuffed his shirts, trousers, chargers, books and anything that could fit. Arthur was standing at the doorway, his gaze directly on his past lover. When Merlin was finished, he zipped it up and stood up. His eyes fell to the floor, sadly.

 

"I shouldn't have cheated on you, I'm sorry. It was wrong, I knew that," a single tear fell from his eye but Arthur showed no ounce of sympathy.

 

"You knew it but you still did it. Over and over again."

 

"Please, Arthur, I can't lose you," Merlin begged as he tried to rest a hand on the older boy's cheek. Arthur slapped his hand away and angrily pointed to the door.

 

"Just go," he whispered as more tears escaped his eyes.

 

"Arthur-"

 

"For the love of god, just leave already!" Arthur shouted and took the other man's luggage from his hands. He opened the door and slammed the suitcase onto the cement ground.

 

Merlin obeyed and walked to the door, stepping out just before it slammed shut behind him. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and pulled it to the end of the lot. When he looked up he saw a few people had come out of their houses and were now shaking their heads at him in disappointment. They were a bit louder than they should've been.

 

Merlin poked around in his pocket for his phone but found nothing. He pulled out a few coins and walked to the nearest phone both. He pressed in some digits and the man on the other end picked up shorty after.

 

 "Hello? "

 

"Gwaine, it's Merlin. I dont want to tell you why but I need a place to stay tonight."

 

 "Of course. You 're welcome here anytime, Merlin. Shall I pick you up or you taking the tube? "

 

"I'll be walking. Thanks, Gwaine."

Merlin picked up his pace to get to Gwaine, Percival and Leon's flat before it got too dark. His luggage was slowing him down enormously but he was almost there. When he finally reached the building, he took the elevator up to the second floor and knocked on their flat door. A few seconds later, Leon opened the door with a small smile.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for staying with me as I wrote this story. Your dedication means the world to me. Lips for Cheating has come to an end and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

** Chapter Seven **

"Hello, Merlin. Gwaine told me you needed a place to stay. Come on in," he greeted and pulled the door open further. Merlin stepped inside a warm smell of baked biscuits overtook him, "Percival is baking again," Leon laughed, motioning towards the tall man with an apron. Merlin chuckled at the saying on the clothing, ' _World's Best Baking Boyfriend_.'

 

"Merlin, my man!" Gwaine yelled from across the room as he grew closer to give him a hug, "woah, mate. Someone had a good time," he chuckled, motioning to Merlin's neck, "and what happened with Arthur?"

 

"I don't really want to talk about it."

 

╰───────o0o───────╯

 

Mordred didn't realize Merlin had left his phone at his place until it dinged at seven in the morning. He thought it came from his at first but he saw he had no new notifications, he began thinking maybe Merlin forgot his. When he finally found it, he saw he had received a text from none other than Arthur. The contact still had a heart by it. But why? Merlin said he would change it. Maybe he just forgot.

 

**Arthur** **♡**

you left your laptop, jackass. Come get it or it's going in the bin.

 

Mordred's curiosity got the best of him and he unlocked Merlin's phone, which to his leverage, had no password. The text Merlin had just gotten pulled up with several others. Mordred read enough to know what was going on.

 

**Arthur** **♡**

I love you

 

**Merlin**

I love you too

 

**Arthur** **♡**

Where'd you go?

 

**Merlin**

Starbucks. I needed some alone time

 

**Arthur** **♡**

Be back soon  **♡**

 

**Merlin**

Okay, love you

 

 

Mordred wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to yell at Merlin and whoever this Arthur person was even thought he didn't know what Merlin was doing either. Instead, Mordred stayed silent, his mouth hanging slightly open from the texts. He told himself he shouldn't read anymore but he didn't listen and continued to read. There were lots of hearts and I love yous, pictures of Arthur- he finally knew what he looked like. Mordred eventually stumbled across and address. He didn't know if it was his or someone else's but he had to know. He had to talk to Merlin.

 

All this time and Merlin was cheating on him. The whole time they were together, Merlin would go home and be with Arthur! The tears finally came and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. Was he not smart or good-looking enough for Merlin? Maybe he was too young but Merlin didn't want to hurt his feelings so he pretended to love him.

 

Everything Merlin ever said to him was a lie. He didn't love him, the kissing and fucking meant nothing. Their cuddles were fake. Everything Mordred grew to love was artificial. The worst part was that he fell for it.

 

He continued to sob under the covers, unpleasant thoughts swarming his mind as he thought of all the times he now knew Merlin had been lying about. His  _coworker?_ He said Arthur was his  _coworker_  and he believed him. Merlin was nothing but a scum, a douche bag, a bloody whore.

 

Mordred finally stopped crying and he put the address, of what he hoped was Merlin or Arthur's, into his phone and grabbed the keys to his car. He stormed down the steps of his dormitory and climbed into the vehicle. The house wasn't too far from where he was at. He'd be there in no time.

 

 •  °    °   •

 

After a few minutes, Mordred pulled up to a small house and got out of his car. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door, knocking softly. A minute later, when he was about to leave, the door was finally opened by a taller man with short blond hair. He looked like he'd been crying for a while.

 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" He spat.

 

"I just want to talk to Merlin. I don't like being here any more than you do."

 

"Well, you're out of luck. I kicked him out. If you want him to fuck you, go look somewhere else."

 

"I'm not here to fight, just tell me where he is and I'll leave."

 

"How'd you even get this address?"

 

"Do you know where he is or not?"

 

"Look, kid-"

 

"Don't fucking call me that. I'm three years younger than him."

 

"555 Whitby Road, number 120. Now get off my lawn... _kid._ "

 

Mordred glared at him, trying his best to not say something he'd regret but it just slipped out, "you know, I never did see any other marks from you on him every time we'd fuck. I guess he just loved me more," he spat before turning and heading back to his car, "thanks for the address, Arthur."

 

Mordred started the car again and began to drive to the address Arthur gave him. After a few more minutes of driving and getting lost only once, he turned into the parking lot of a tall building. Mordred stepped out and walked to the doors. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor and looked for the number 120, at least that’s what he remembered Arthur saying. He knocked on the door awkwardly and, in no time at all, a tall man with an apron on opened it up.

 

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

 

“No, but he can,” Mordred glared darts at Merlin, who was resting on the couch, completely oblivious to the situation. Mordred stormed up to Merlin and balled up his fist. Before Merlin could say anything, the younger man’s fist was colliding into his jaw. Merlin groaned and held his face in pain.

 

“Mordred,” Merlin tried to say but he was already walking back out the door.

 

“Go fuck yourself- or should I leave that to Arthur? And take your stupid phone,” He snapped and threw Merlin’s phone at him before slamming the door behind him.

 

All eyes were on Merlin when Mordred left the room. His jaw was throbbing and all he could do was hold it and withstand the pain.

 

“What the bloody hell just happened?” Gwaine shouted.

 

“That was Mordred,” Merlin groaned, walking to the freezer to grab an ice pack.

 

“Who?”

 

“My ex.”

 

“If you’re broken up, why was he mad about  you and Arthur?” Percival asked him. Merlin made a painful expression and sighed.

 

“Because…” He paused, “I was dating him at the same time as Arthur and it seems he just found out.”

 

Percival stared coldy at him and shook his head, “you cheated on Arthur? And him?” Merlin nodded hesitantly, “I’m sorry, Merlin, but no cheater is going to be in my home. Get your things and leave,” he said calmly.

 

“Wait, Percival. Please, I have nowhere else to go. I made a mistake, I admit. Just please don’t kick me out.”

 

“I’m afraid Percy is right,” Leon sighed and slung an arm around his boyfriend, “you have to leave right now. Honestly, I thought you were better than this.”

 

“I agree,” another voice said, belonging to Gwaine.

Merlin grabbed his stuff and left the flat without another word. He didn’t know where he’d go or what he’d do but his actions with Arthur and Mordred would stay with him until the day he died. Did he regret what he did? Yes. Did he still love them both? Of course. But for the first time in a while, Merlin made a good decision; to leave them alone and let them heal because he broke both of them.

 

Merlin had been playing with fire and it ended up burning everyone in his path.

 

 


End file.
